


When I Close My Eyes, It's You There In My Mind

by alecisgay



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is tbh, plus i'm slowly getting back into fic writing, this is just. a venting fic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecisgay/pseuds/alecisgay
Summary: “Hey,” Ciel whispered, “it’s going to be okay.”“No, no,” Ain choked out. “No, it won’t. It won’t. You promised me we’d have more time. You promised,” he sobbed.





	When I Close My Eyes, It's You There In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i truly don't know what this is. this is mostly a venting fic tbh?? this is the first thing i've written in a year that wasn't a essay so lmao. no beta, all mistakes are mine.

It wasn’t meant to end like this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were going to have  _years_ together, not a few short months. It wasn’t fair.

It  _wasn’t fair_ and oh god, the smell of blood choked Ain’s senses. There was blood everywhere, coating his hands, clothes and it wasn’t stopping. Why wasn’t it  _stopping?_

“Hey,” Ciel whispered, “it’ll be okay.”

“No,  _no_ ,” Ain choked out. “No, it won’t. It  _won’t._  You promised me we’d have more time.  _You promised,”_  he sobbed.

“Hush now,” Ciel used one of his hands to brush away the few stray tears that made their way down Ain’s face. He wished he’d have more time to kiss those lips, to worship his lover’s body. But more importantly, he wanted more time to love this man in front of him and  _be loved_ in return.

Ciel cupped Ain’s face the best he could, hands shaking terribly. “I love you Ain,” he stated as firmly as he could. “I love you and  _god,_ I wish we had more time together..” he trailed off and took in a shuddering breath.

“I love you. I love you so much it hurts my heart sometimes,” Ciel confessed to his love. “And I know this.. won’t be easy on you,” he laughed quietly. “But take care of yourself okay? For me?” he whispered against Ain’s cheek.

Ain nodded his head quickly, brushing away the stray tears that seemed to stream down his face at a steady pace. It was no use, his eyes were too blurry to see correctly anyway, and his heart hurt. It fucking  _hurt_ and  _why couldn’t this be someone else?_

Why him? Why did it happen to the person who meant the most to Ain? Was this some sick punishment for staying with mortals? He didn’t  _get it_ and it  _fucking hurt._

“I love you,” Ciel whispered. And then just like that, he took in his last shuddering breath, released it and didn’t breathe again. And that was when Ain’s entire world stopped.

He knew what this meant, he  _knew_ but he couldn’t help but joke this was some sort of joke. A cruel, horrible joke his lover decided to play on him.

But it wasn’t. And part of him knew that, too. He could hear the Elgang behind them, could hear their sniffling they tried to hide. He blocked it out, none of it mattered anyway. Nothing mattered anymore.

He had lost his anchor. The love of his life. All because Ciel had to play the hero and save Ain from the demon sneaking up on him. He bowed his head, slumping it on Ciel’s forehead.

“I love you, my darling,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. “From now until the end of time.”


End file.
